Facts About the Malfoy's
by Mrs.TomMarvoloRiddle
Summary: Do you ever wonder what happened behind the closed doors the the Manor? What harry didn't see? These are Facts about the lives of all the Malfoy's.
1. Lucius Abraxsas Malfoy

Things about Lucius Abraxsas Malfoy

1\. His father was not a father to him. He was a cold man who groomed him to be the best pureblood he could ever be. And even though he embraced the pureblood ways with a passion, he will always resent Abraxas Cyprian Malfoy for not being a caring father.

2\. He loved his mother Antoinette Odette Malfoy nee Delacour. She was a caring mother who put motherhood first, unlike his father. She was the one he went to when he was nervous about his first marriage date with Narcissa Black.

3\. Hogwarts was easy. His parents believed having tutors before schooling age was a necessity. He agreed. He passed classes with ease, getting all O's.

4\. He was privileged and he knew it. He enjoyed flaunting his wealth. Most believe the Blacks to be the richest Family. They are correct, to a point. The Blacks are the richest English family. The Malfoy's always have considered themselves French, as thats where their line originated from. Their Biggest Family vaults lie underneath Paris, not London. Lucius Malfoy always got a laugh whenever he upped one of the Black brothers. 400 galleon leather shoes? He went and bought 600 galleon shoes. Yes, Lucius Malfoy enjoyed flaunting his wealth, he always has and always will.

5\. He first became entrapped with Narcissa Black when she sent three Gryffindor's to the Hospital wing. She never got caught and they never saw her coming. When he asked her why she did it she replied with a firm "They said something against the Black name, no one says anything against my family and gets away with it. No one." He saw her as the perfect future mother. He was right.

6\. When he graduated from Hogwarts he took the Dark Mark. He was proud to help the organization that was going to rid the world of the worthless muggles. He will always take pride in the skull and snake tattoo on his left arm.

7\. When he was twenty-five he took over the family company. In the next five years, he furthered the expanse of Malfoy trading. He even brought it into the muggle world, because even though they were beneath him, they still had money, and profit is profit.

8\. The best day of his life was when Narcissa told him she was pregnant. He had the most genuine smile on his face that he will only ever show to her. He promised himself he will never be like his father.

9\. The saddest day of is life was when his mother died. 3 weeks after the news about his upcoming baby. He always regretted Draco never knowing his Grandmother Malfoy.

10\. He told Narcissa that he would only agreed to the name Draco if his name could be his middle name. He never told her that he loved the name and if she said no, he would have named his son Draco anyways.

11\. When his Lord fell, he was ready to go to Azkaban for him. It was sister-in-law, Bellatrix, that told him to lie about being under the imperious curse he would always thank her for that.

12\. He doesn't know what he would have done if he couldn't be their for his family. When he visited Bellatrix a year later, she told him it wasn't for him, but for her Cissy. She didn't want her to have to raise Draco on her own.

13\. The world thought him a horrible father, that was just a public image. He was really a very caring father. He would do anything for his son.

14\. He has no idea what gave him the impression giving the diary to a Weasley was a god idea. One minute he was in his library before going to Diagon Alley the next, he had given the diary to the Weasels daughter. He readily accepted punishment when Voldemort gave it to him.

15\. The day that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban was a strange day in the Manor. Narcissa was solemn, she had always loved Sirius, even if he hated her. Lucius knew that Sirius was an innocent man, and so Lucius subtlety tracked him down and always left food wherever he went; Sirius always thought that the muggles were a weird lot leaving great food out in the open.

16\. When his Lord came back, he was nervous. He was loyal to his Lord, but he didn't go to Azkaban for him. Lucius took the Curcio's willingly, never once telling him that his right-hand was the one to tell him to do so. It was his form of repayment; her to be held high in his eye, even more than she already was.

17\. The only thing that Lucius thought of as he was shipped to Azkaban was his son. He felt like his father. He felt that he had let his son down, because he wasn't there to protect him. He didn't know that Bellatrix was doing the protecting for him.

18\. The letter he received from his wife ripped him in half. Draco was forced to take the mark because of his failure. Though he always wanted his son to join the cause, he wanted it to be on his own terms. This was the day Lucius dropped all loyalty to the Dark Lord and vowed to do anything to protect his family.

19\. He left the battle with his family. he wasn't going to risk their lives for someone who he was no longer loyal to. He got them out and to safety. He was happy that doing so let all of them escape Azkaban. He didn't even care that for the next year he couldn't leave his house. He just wanted his family safe.

20\. He never let go of his beliefs, but to the world he was a changed man. He was happy that his son married a pureblood and gave him a pureblooded heir.

21\. The day Lucius died, was an uneventful one. He was walking the gardens with his wife, when his heart quit. He had many regrets, but his last sight was his wife looking at him with her beautiful sparkling blue eyes made everything vanish, and he died with a smile on his face. Lucius Abraxsas Malfoy was eighty-nine years old when he took his last breath.


	2. Draco Lucius Malfoy

1\. Draco, like his father loved his mother, he followed her everywhere when he was young. He didn't like to be far from her for long periods of time. It was the reason she was the one to teach him before Hogwarts instead of hiring tutors.

2\. Draco was five when he first visited Diagon Alley. He doesn't remember much, but he does remember the family of red-heads looking at his mother and father with disdain. He didn't know why, but he decided that he would always look at that family with disdain to. As he grew up, he got more reason to not like them. But he will never like them because of the looks they gave his mother for the sole reason who she chose to marry.

3\. Draco's favorite birthday was when he was eight and he got to go see the dragons in Romania. He as always fascinated in them because of his name, and that they were on his family's crest. He decided that his favorite was the Antipodean Opaline because his mother said she loved the colors. He started to collect fossilized Dragon eggs after the visit.

4\. He never knew what it was like to not get something. His parents spoiled him. Anything he asked for he got, save the Dragon he asked for once. He didn't know what it felt like to not get something. Not having to earn anything did give him a problem with his ego and humility, but his parents tried to instill him with as many pureblooded manners as they could. Draco didn't appreciate that until his fourth year.

5\. The day he left for Hogwarts was the most exciting day of his life so far. he couldn't wait to get into Slytherin and meet new people, he was tired of Crabbe and Goyle. His best friend became Blaise Zabini.

6\. His first year was a good one, he was treated like royalty in Slytherin. He did have a few enemies, but he had better things to think of. He followed his mother and fathers footsteps and got the best grades, save for the Gryffindor mudblood. It was also the year he got an Italian villa for Christmas because he wanted to be closer to his friend during the summer, of course it had to be bigger than his friends.

7\. Draco's second year came with a lot of surprises. When the petrifying of students happened, Draco was having the time of his life. He knew he and his friends were safe from who ever or whatever was doing it. After all, his blood was pure as could be. Draco relished when he noticed how Potter and Weasel were so worried for the bushy haired know it all. It was also the year Draco started leading the basics of the Dark Arts.

8\. The summer before Draco's third year was a weird one in his house. When he learned the Sirius Black escaped, he thought his parents would be happy. He couldn't be more wrong. He wasn't sure why his mother was so upset or his father was so distant, but he used the time to go through the darker tombs in the library. It was a summer of learning.

9\. When the Dark Lord came back, Draco wasn't sure to be terrified or overjoyed. He decided for a middle ground. His parents were happy. The fight to cleanse the world will start again. What isn't to be happy about? Except his home was infiltrated by the Dark Lord and it put a target on him and his family by the Ministry. When he went to Diagon Alley he knew there was a tail on him and his mother. He didn't like it . All he wanted to do was curse the them. It was then that Draco knew that the Dark arts were doing something to him, and he got the feeling it was to late to go back.

10\. When he met his Aunt Bellatrix he wasn't scared. He saw her gaunt and emaciated body and heard her deranged cackle and felt a sense of duty to protect her. He saw a look in her eyes that made him feel like she remembered him. He was the one to help bring her back from the state of near death. She repaid him by teaching him everything. She was the only one who knew how great of an Occlumens he was. They had a familial bond that was strange and awkward, but as strong as could be. It was why he never minded all of her deeds, but looked up to them as a show of her magical prowess.

11\. Draco's first time of truly feeling fear was when he was tasked with the murder of Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't when his family was ruined when his father got arrested, or when he got the Dark Mark. Those just made him worry for his future and family's reputation along with a sense of pride when he saw his Aunts face. (He knew she would do anything for him even if it defied the Dark Lords order). No, Draco Malfoy first felt true terror when he was tasked with the murder of one of the most powerful people in the wizarding world. It would be the worst school year of his life.

12\. If Draco had any doubts about his bond with his aunt they were gone when she took his punishment for his failure of the task. It was torture for him to watch her writhe on the floor from multiple bouts of the cruciatus curse, and it became the first time Draco did something very unlike himself; he stepped in front of her and took the curse. June 21st is the day that will always haunt Draco, not because of the searing pain, but because it was when he realized his Aunt Bella wasn't as obsessed with the Dark Lord as she seemed, and her priority was her family.

13\. Draco knew they were going to lose the war. He knew that the Dark Lord's hubris would destroy them. Draco could see what it was doing to his family. The suffering the Dark Lord was putting them through. While Draco may fully and truly believe in the cause, he wasn't about to let it destroy his life. With that belief in his mind, he lied about not recognizing Harry Potter. He refused to have he Dark Lord cripple his family anymore than he already had.

14\. The battle of Hogwarts was a stressful and exhausting day. While Draco wasn't particularly terrified, he did fear of the outcome. All he thought about was what would happened to his friends and family. When he saw Crabbe die in the Fienfyre he felt awful, when he found out that Pansy was murdered because of her family he was heartbroken; and wen he finally learned that the Weasel's mother killed his Aunt, he would never forgive himself for not being there for her like she was for him.

15\. Draco was ecstatic when the trial finished. It couldn't have gone better. His entire family was free, by Harry Potter's hand no less. True, they did take 90% of what was in their Gringotts vaults in reparation, but he laughed to himself when it was only their British vaults, and they had mostly emptied them into their french ones in fear the Dark Lord draining them. All in all, things turned out way better than what he thought. Except if you thought about the mass hatred the Malfoy's received from the greater population. Draco tried to ignore it.

16\. Draco met Astoria when he went to Blaise's and Daphne's party. She was still in his seventh year, but he became enamored with her when she automatically didn't judge him. Letters were exchanged and visits in Hogshead were arranged. Draco loved her, she loved him. They just didn't have the exact same views on blood. It took his immense amount of practice with every one in the magical world and every Slytherin tendency in him for her to never figure that he and his family kept their view. Draco was rather proud that she never found out. He was also proud that his son inherited his views.

17\. When his son was born he was filled with joy . When Astoria wanted to continue the constellation tradition he knew he made the right choice. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy became the new light of Malfoy Manor. Draco just wished that his son could meet his Aunt Bella.

18\. When Draco ran into Weasel and his filth of a wife, it was hilarious to see the look on Ron's face when he noticed his gold watch and silk robes. He laughed when he realized that he crushed his dream of finally being richer than the Malfoy's. He also loved the confusion that glanced his face every time after they saw each other.

19\. Draco never forgave any of the Weasleys for his Aunt, so it was sweet revenge when his son continuously was number one in his Hogwarts class, beating out the know it alls daughter and Scarheads son in every class.

20\. Draco was pleased when he realized Scorpius inherited not only his looks, but also his views, it was why he loved his sons' choice in wife. Especially because she was french.

21\. Unlike his father's , Draco's death made headlines. Murdered at fifty-two, Draco Malfoy never saw his grandchildren grow-up, never walked the gardens in his ripe old age with his wife, never saw what his son became and accomplished. While he would have hated the way he died, he would have loved that the Aurors though it was Albus Potter who killed him while he defended helpless muggles, and because of that Harry Potter gave him a Malfoy approved memorial that would be talked about for centuries. The name Draco Malfoy became immortal.

**A/N Chapter one glitch should be fixed now. Please leave a review! **


	3. Narcissa Ariadne Malfoy

Things About Narcissa Ariadne Malfoy (nee Black)

1\. Narcissa was the youngest out of the three sisters. While her parents were slightly disappointed, they loved and spoiled more than anything. After all, she was their youngest.

2\. Narcissa was always jealous of her older sisters being named for the Black family tradition, while she was named after a flower. As she grew up she realized why her parents named her what they did, she was different from her sisters, not just in looks but in personality. She was more delicate and lady-like, but just as strong. Her parents knew that, and they named her accordingly.

3\. Out of the three Black sisters, Narcissa was the one to perform magic at the youngest age. Just after she turned two, the family was together for Yule. At dinner, Walburga kept going on and on about the lack of Black heritage in Narcissa's appearance. "She's just so blond and pale! There doesn't seem to be any Black in her! I doubt she's going to amount to much, with that Rosier blood taking up most of her." As her Aunt Walburga kept talking about what Narcissa wont amount to, her beloved Black looks of black hair and violet eyes turned blond and pale blue. Her parents were incredibly proud of her once they realized it was their youngest who did it. Her Uncle Orion thought it was hilarious and laughed as his wife shrieked with anger. It was also the moment when Bellatrix secretly picked her favorite sister.

4\. When Narcissa was seven, Bellatrix went off to Hoqwarts for her first year. She was devastated. Bella never treated her like she was to young to join her and Andy in their games. She was the only one in the family allowed to call her Cissy. And while Narcissa loved Andy, she couldn't wait for the holidays when Bella would be back, and for when she could go to Hogwarts herself.

5\. When her cousin Sirius was born, she was very excited. She was finally going to be older than someone in her family and be a role model to them. She couldn't wait to teach her baby cousin everything she knew, she knew that they will be very close.

6\. It was during Narcissa's second year when Bella started tutoring her. Narcissa excelled in all of her classes and was learning basic Dark Arts spells. Through all of the sessions, the two sisters grew very close to one another. Bound not only by blood, but also with an unbreakable bond that would last through their lives.

7\. Narcissa didn't have very many close friends, she was always with her sisters or she was studying and doing her homework. The other girls in her year were afraid of her because of her name and her eldest sister. She didn't mind though, she always preferred being alone. There was one girl she became came close to during her time at Hogwarts. Morticia Zabini was her best friend. They both had dark personalities and mostly kept to themselves. She made a lifetime friend with her.

8\. The summer that Andromeda left was very hard on her. Her father became very cold and her mother locked herself away for most of it. Narcissa spent most of her time at Bella's house, they comforted each other and Bella was the support she needed so she wouldn't break at Hogwarts. Up until her death Narcissa's clearest memory was the gleam in Bellatrix's eyes and the cold smile she wore when she told her, "I promise you Cissy, Meda will feel the pain we have felt this summer. No matter how long it takes, I will get our revenge. After all, she didn't even bother inviting her sisters to be her bridesmaids."

9\. The looks and whispers never got underneath her skin that following school year. She held her head high and acted befitting of a Black. It was Regulus' first year and she made sure he succeeded in Slytherin. She wouldn't let her sister ruin what should be the best years of Reggie's life.

10\. Narcissa Black knew Lucius was besotted with her, she used it to her advantage and had him wrapped around her little finger. It wasn't until their fifth date that Narcissa started falling for him. He had snuck them out of the castle and apparated them to his family's Manor. He had a picnic set out for them in the middle of the gardens. She knew how big of a gesture it was when after dinner he took her to meet his mother. The Lucius she saw that night was what made her feelings become serious and she knew that she'd say yes when he asked her to marry him.

11\. It was a month after her seventh year and she just got engaged to Lucius and was planning on moving into the Manor soon when Bella popped into her room, grabbed her hand, and popped them to a pond in the Forbidden Forest, the palace they had trained during their Hogwarts years. When she saw the tears falling from her sister eyes, it stopped the angry words right away. Bella fell into her arms and wept. Through the sobs, her elder sister told her how she couldn't have any children. Narcissa comforted her as best she could, it was going to be one of the few times that she would ever see her strong and bold sister ever crumble.

12\. Her wedding was grand and beautiful, fit for a queen. Just how she also dreamed it would be. Everyone was invited. Even Sirius, who had just ran way from home. It was the best feeling for her to see him in his dress robes standing in the back half hidden. She looked into his eyes and they shared a smirk they shared many times before, she knows it was their secret that he came, after all no one knew the close relationship she shared with Sirius. It would away be their little secret. The only person in her family she didn't bother sending an invite to was Andromeda, she never once regretted it either.

13\. The first person she announced her pregnancy to was her sister. She did it because she told her that it wasn't just going to be child, but it would be Bella's too. They never told anyone that he would gain the LeStrange fortune when Bella and her husband would die. They never told anyone of the blood ritual they did that day. And they never told anyone that they mad Narcissa no longer able to have children. One beautiful heir was enough for them. Narcissa never regretted what they did that night.

14\. When Bellatrix was sent to Azkaban, Narcissa withdrew herself from everyone. She didn't talk to her friends or family. She shut herself in Malfoy Manor and kept Draco with her at all times, she slept in the nursery with him every night. It was sixth months before she left the Manor and that was to visit her sister. She only got permission for one visit, but it was better than nothing in her mind. The visit was only an hour, but she reassured her sister that she would find a way to get her out. On her way out of the prison she saw Sirius, she stopped and ttalked to him. She knew that he wasn't guilty, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to prove it. She only had time to say one thing to him "Dementors can't detect the emotions of animals, my Siri."

15\. While Narcissa was cold before, after the death of one of her cousins and the arrest of the other along with her sister, she became ice. She no longer showed emotion outside of the Manor and only then it was with her family or her closet friend who she rarely saw. Everyone else saw her as a heartless Death Eater sympathizer, and she liked it that way.

16\. The biggest fight that she ever got into with Lucius was over where Draco would attend school. She refused to even entertain the notion of him going to Durmstrang. He would go to the school his family has gone to for generations. It was also close to home. She got so angry at her husband tor trying to convince her otherwise that in the dead of night, she packed up her and Draco's things and moved them into the Black family Mansion where she grew up. It was a month after she left before they went back.

17\. When she heard heard that Draco got a position on the quidditch team, she gave him seven Nimbus 2001's as a congratulations. She attended every single game he played, ignoring the glares from the Professors and other parents, but she just looked forward and watched her son.

18\. When she heard that Sirius escaped, she smiled. She knew that he had it in him, it just surprised her it taken him that long. She tracked him down and talked to him for hours. She tried to get him to to the Mansion and clean up and get healthy, but she wasn't surprised he refused. She wished him luck and said that whenever he needed her to send a letter through her house elf.

20\. He lied to the Dark Lord for her son and no other reason, but if she had even a small inkling it would lead to the death of Bella, she would have strangled Harry right then and there. The only reason she didn't shut herself away was because her family needed her. It also helped that Bella bullied her promise to her.

21\. Narcissa out lasted both her husband and her son. She was there for her grandsons wedding and her great granddaughter's birth. She died on May 2nd 2060 in her sleep. Before she died, she dreamt of Sirius and Bella together and on good terms wishing for her to join them.


	4. Astoria Claudia Malfoy

Astoria Claudia Malfoy (née Greengrass)

1\. Astoria was born a second child. She was also born a second daughter. She was the last child her parents would have. Like her future mother in law, she was a slight disappoint, but that didn't stop her parents from loving her as much as her sister Daphne.

2\. Her parents were very hands on while she grew up. She was surrounded by a very accepting and loving family, very different from most pureblood families. She loved that especially when she went to Hogwarts and saw the other side of the pureblood life.

3\. Astoria's favorite thing to do was to play the violin. She got one for her seventh birthday and fell in love. She was good, but she got incredible at when Daphne left for Hogwarts and she had a lot of alone time to practice.

4\. When she entered her first year of Hogwarts she expected to be in Slytherin just like her big sister, or more she wanted to be with her sister. So it was a surprise when she got up onto the stool and had the Hat placed on her head and it cried out Ravenclaw. She looked over at Daphne expecting her to disappointed or angry, but saw only a smile of encouragement.

5\. Ravenclaw was nice in Astoria's opinion, but maybe a little to studious. She made friends other than her sister, but Daphne was still her best friend. Her first year was quiet if you don't take into account the mass murderer on the loose.

6\. Astoria second year was not a good one. Not only were Death Eaters starting to make a comeback, but the Tournament made a mess of things. She did make a friend in Gabrielle Delacour though. Astoria didn't mind that she was a few years younger, they had a lot in common. They grew so close that she had a hard time saying that Daph was her best friend. When she told her sister about her new friendship, shame filling her face, her sister just laughed and told her that she could have more than one best friend, but they would be sisters forever.

7\. You-Know-Who was back and Astoria was afraid. The defense teacher was awful and she heard of a group of students practicing Defense, but she was never invited in. Probably because of her name, but she didn't care; Astoria practiced by the lake by herself. She got very good at Defense like that and when the group was found she was still able to advance her practical knowledge. It was also the year she decided Draco Malfoy was incredibly attractive, yet utterly annoying.

8\. Fourth year was relatively normal considering what was going on outside of the walls of Hogwarts. It wasn't until the end of the year when everything went to crap did she realize how important this year was. When she learned Draco Malfoy let in a group of Death Eaters and that it led to Professor Snape killing Dumbledore. She went into shock. I took her sister hours to get her out of her catatonic state.

9\. She hated how the Carrow siblings treated who they believed were under them, but she couldn't deny that they were good teachers for the people they believed were equals to them, which she was. During her fifth year she lost all thoughts on pureblood supremacy, she saw what happened first hand from the Carrow's treatment. While she wasn't much of a supremacist, she did think that her family was better. now though she hated that she even use to think of such things.

10\. She couldn't believe that after the war her sister still held her beliefs. When Daphne told her that the war made her beliefs stronger, she didn't talk to her for a month. She only started talking to her again when she got a letter from her saying she was getting engaged. Astoria decided to accept their differences and be the best sister she could be. They were back to being thick as thieves, and Astoria was maid of honor.

11\. It was a few weeks before she was due back at Hogwarts for her seventh year when she was formally introduced to Draco Malfoy. Astoria met him at the engagement party, he was Blaise's best man. She was wary of him at first because of what he did in school and during the war, but the more they talked, the more she began to like him. Astoria purposefully and successfully slipped into conversation on her views of pureblood superiority, just to see what he would think. She loved that he agreed with her.

12\. Every week when she saw the large black eagle owl swoop down next to her with a letter from the handsome blond, Astoria smiled to herself. With each of the letters, she fell even harder for the Malfoy Heir. When she read that he wanted to take her out on the next Hogshead visit she was ecstatic.

13\. The wedding happened exactly 6 months after her graduation from Hogwarts. Astoria would admit that it happened quickly, but she loved him and thats all that mattered. She didn't even care about the looks she got whenever she went out in public. They didn't know her Draco like she did.

14\. When she first played her violin for Draco she was incredibly nervous, having never played for anybody but her family. After she finished her piece and she looked over to him she saw a smile she saw only twice ones face in her life. When she agreed to marry him and on their actual wedding day. After that she played to him every night before they went to bed.

15\. Dinner with the In laws was always an awkward event, and it happened once a week. While they all lived in the Manor, they were on different sides and had different enough schedules that made it hard for them to have dinner more often than that. Much to her Mother in-laws displeasure. While it wasn't spoken about, she knew that they were still deeply rooted in the past. She also didn't hide her views on blood status. She was just worried about the environment her future children would grow up in.

16\. When her baby boy was born she was both ecstatic and devastated. Her son was born after thirty-six hours of labor and a hard birth, it was supposed to only be a happy moment, until her doctors told her that due to complications she would be unable to have anymore children.

17\. She was very protective of Scorpius as he grew up. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She did relent to Draco though on going out of the country for a stay with his grandparents for a week in France when he was ten. She wasn't able to go herself because she had to take of her sister who had fallen seriously ill. If she was to know that week would have such large effects on her sons beliefs she would have said no.

18\. Astoria was completely shocked when Scorpius brought home Gabrielle's step-daughter, Florence, saying that he was going to marry her. She thought it was to sudden, but she saw the look in her sons eyes and she knew that he loved Florence with all his heart. Astoria gave her ring to him to give to her. A ring that was Narcissa's and before that Antoinette's.

19\. Astoria took Draco's murder hard. She locked herself away for an entire year, not speaking to anybody, except her son. The only time she went out of her shut-in was to see her sisters grave. She finally came out of the Manor fully when her Sirius Gabriel Malfoy was born.

20\. When her second grandchild was born, it brought a lot of media attention and not he good kind on to her family. Bellatrix Astoria Malfoy was three weeks premature and caused a lot of uproar in society. The fact that she got Scorpius' grey eyes and Florence's black hair didn't help. When she finally asked her son why he cursed her granddaughter with the name of the most hated women in the worlds, he simply responded with "You know how father and Grandmother felt about her, I only hope that my daughter will be as strong as her namesake.". It was then she fully realized what true Malfoy's were like and that she could no longer call herself Astoria Malfoy.

21\. On the third anniversary of Draco's murder Scorpius came into his mothers music room and found her on the couch with bloody slashes on her chest and a wand in hand. Astoria Malfoy killed herself the same way her husband died on the same day three years later. Astoria Claudia Malfoy was buried next to her husband and following her last request her epitaph read, "A Malfoy in name, A Greengrass in blood.".


	5. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

1\. From the moment he was born, Scorpius was an incredibly spoiled child. He was the apple of his parents eye. How his grandmother and mother doted on him. While his mother was more stern, Narcissa would give him anything she could without getting reprimanded by her husband or her son. It was the reason that one of his favorite toys in his first year was a golden rattle. His grandfather and father on the other hand, were much harder on him, even though they also gave him plenty of gifts. After learning that Astoria couldn't bear anymore children, Scorpius became all the more precious.

2\. Scorpius took many lessons growing up. His father thought it was necessary for him to be prepared for Hogwarts. He learned the theoretical lessons for the first three years of his school. Scorpius hated the lessons when he was young, but a month into his first year he loved that he took those lessons, it made his life so much easier.

3\. Astoria tried to raise him to think that everyone was equal no matter their blood status. But Scorpius was his fathers son and a Malfoy to the bone, his grandparents already told him that it did matter. Even if society didn't see it that way, it was true and they had to guard their blood.

4\. Scorpius' best friend was his cousin Giovanni Zabini. He was an only child and Giovanni was the closet thing he had to a brother. Any time they were free, they were together.

5\. When Scorpius was ten, he stayed with his grandparents for a week in France. He learned a lot about his family during that week. About his family's alliances in the last two wars. He learned that though their beliefs were important, family protection was even more important, thats what they told him when he asked about why his grandmother Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord. He learned about his Aunt Bella. Yes, Scorpius learned a lot about his family that week, and when he came back and asked his father about it he was told that everything was true. Scorpius absorbed everything and took it all to heart.

6\. Slytherin welcomed him and treated him like a Prince. The other houses did not. The prejudice that he saw and was directed to him because of his name, just strengthened his beliefs

7\. Scorpius took great delight in continuously beating 'the brightest witch of her age's' daughter in every class every year. The incredulous look she got first term when the lists came out was almost comical. He did after all look like he didn't care much about grades. Yes, Scorpius and Rose kept the Malfoy-Weasley feud very much alive.

8\. In his fourth year, Scorpius Malfoy was informed by his father that while he was the Malfoy heir he was also the Lestrange heir also. It was a complete shock. His father said that his Aunt Bellatrix and Grandmother Narcissa performed a ritual to make his Father Aunt Bella's son. His Father said that because he cant have anymore children to pass the name onto it goes to him and that due to the ritual he was just as much Bellatrix's son as he was his mother and fathers. He made a silent vow to do his great Aunt proud. And that one of his children will bear the Lestrange name.

9\. His fifth year was when he got his first girlfriend. Not that he hadn't had flings with girls before that, but fifth year is the first year he got serious with a girl. Her name was Thana Nott and she was a dark beauty.

10\. In his sixth year, he saw how Lily Potter looked at him and decided that it would interesting to see how far the could go with the Chosen One's daughter. He wasn't really into her, she was pretty, not amazing. He probably should have been a little guilty, but he wasn't. It was fun and it was a game to see how long he could keep it up.

11\. It was an accident, getting Potter pregnant. He wasn't perfect, but he knew he had to do something about it. He was grateful that she told him first. He gave her 1000 galleons to make sure she told no one who the father was.

12\. After graduation he joined the family business, it was on a business trip that he met Florence. Eighteen years old with black hair and blue eyes. Gorgeous and a French pureblood. Her stepmother was Gabrielle Delacour. He was enchanted and he came back to Britain with her as his Fiancé. He was glad that his mother approved enough to give her the family ring.

13\. Scorpius was devastated when his father died, He loved his father and the fact that he was murdered made him hostile. While he knew the truth of what happened it didn't make him any less angry at Albus Potter. But he had the last laugh. One Potter locked away because of a Malfoy and another looked down upon because of them bearing a bastard daughter who refused to give up the name of the father. The Malfoys definitely had the last laugh.

14\. Scorpius knew that people would talk when he named his son Sirius Gabriel Malfoy. Florence wanted her father honored. And Scorpius knew how much Sirius meant to Narcissa. People talked because Sirius was always on the Potter's side. Scorpius hoped his son wouldn't be a foolish as his namesake though.

15\. Two years after his son, Florence gave birth to the first Malfoy daughter in generations. she was named Bellatrix Astoria Malfoy. Black haired and grey eyed, she grow up to be as beautiful as her namesake. Her birth brought his Grandmother all the way from France and she doted on her more than she ever did Scorpius, a fact that made him laugh.

16\. His mothers death was a sad as his father, but he never let it get out that she killed herself, he didn't want people to degrade her memory. He loved her, but he never understood the phrase she asked him to put on her tomb.

17\. His third and final child was a boy. Regulus Scorpius Lestrange. Finally the ritual his grandmother and grand aunt did. Finally a Lestrange in heir. People were tense, but the Malfoys were above it.

18\. Sirius married Elladora Nott a year after they graduated. They had twins a year later. His first grandchildren, Antoine Sirius Malfoy and Narcissa Florence Malfoy.

19\. At 50 he finally met the child he had with Lily, a girl with red hair and green eyes named Dorea Potter. He met her when Lily, who was sick owned him, begging to come and meet their daughter before she passed. His daughter didn't like him very much, but it was with his gold that she had a life. He set her up a job in MACUSA as an Auror, one last thing for her.

20\. Florence passed first and he had her buried in a yew coffin, and a marble statue on top of her tomb. He placed her in the Malfoy mausoleum. Her name on the stone was the only marking, but he enchanted her statue to move, laugh, and talk just like she did in life.

21\. Scorpius died much like his grandfather. On a walk in the Malfoy gardens, but instead of with his wife he was walking with his daughter. Bellatrix was telling him about how her wedding plans were coming. She was getting married to some Austrian pureblooded lord, forth in line to the throne. He had a heart attack as she was telling him her plans on how she will become queen of magical Austria. He died with a smile on his face.


End file.
